ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Uggalepih Pendant/Guide
Guide to obtaining your very own ‘Uggalepih Pendant’ Step 0: Introduction Uggalepih Pendant was added in the April '05 Content Update. It drops from a Tonberry Notorious Monster in Pso'Xja. The NM is force spawned from a '???'; the trigger for this NM is the Odorous Knife or Odorous Knife +1, also added in the same update. Step 1: The Knife The Odorous Knife is crafted from 3 synthesis materials: White Steel, Magnolia Lumber, and a Darksteel Ingot. The synthesis requires Smithing, and Woodworking. Exact caps are unknown at this time, but Smithing 80+ and Woodworking 25+ can definitely succeed. Both the White Steel and the Magnolia Lumber can only be purchased from Bazaars or traded. They can not be Auction Housed, or Mailed. White Steel: This steel drops from Tonberry Stabbers located in the Temple of Uggalepih. There are reportedly ten spawn locations for the Stabbers. They are Ninjas, and level ranges from 61-67. The only place I could find them was at G-8 and I-7 on the map that the Thief's Knife NM (Sozu Rogberry) spawns. The G-8 location is the recommended one, if you are feeling a bit dangerous, you can try to hit up both locations. These mobs were Easy Prey to me at 75. They are not that difficult to solo with any job. I suggest pulling with melee or ranged attack because there are 2 Hover Tanks that circle the G-8 location that aggro magic. Pulling to the stairs near the zone line nearby will prevent the pots from aggro. Also be wary of the bees that linger, they are sight aggro. *There are several Tonberry Stabber behind the door that needs the Prelate Key. *Tonberry Stabbers can also be found in the room as the Bonze Marberry (J-9 on same map as Sozu Rogberry). Magnolia Lumber: This lumber drops from Cryptonberry Stalkers (THF) in the uncapped section of Pso’xja. The ones I farmed were located in the tower at G-9 of Beaucedine Glacier, this is an Uncapped Area. These mobs are level 53-60. They are ‘Too Weak’ to me at 75. They are fairly easy to kill. There are two Stalkers, one near the entrance, and on a little bit in, on the staircase. The tonberries are the only mobs that aggro in the immediate area. The lizards there do not aggro. I would like to note, if you decide to go exploring, at the top of the stairs, there is a room with a '???'. If you examine it, 2 doll type mobs will spawn, and the door to the room will close. Your only way out is warp, or escape. You can win this fight solo, but it can be quite difficult if you are not ready for it. At any given time, one of them is immune to magic, and the other is immune to physical, and they alternate. * Magnolia Lumber also drops from all Gigas in Beaucedine Glacier, they are about lvl45. Darksteel Ingot: Buy at the Auction House or crafted. Step 2: The Cryptonberry: Golden-Tongued Culberry The NM: Golden-Tongued Culberry is a Tonberry type mob. He wears the red robes that the other Cryptonberries in Pso’xja wear. His level is in the low 80s, based on the XP earned at the end of the fight. He is a BLM/WHM combo mob, and can cast all of the Tier 3 –gas, and Tier 4s. He can also cast Silencega and other status –gas. In addition to this he is also one of only two other non-dynamis monsters that can cast Death (the other being Poroggos.) He is highly resistant to both Silence and Paralyze, and is completely immune to the spell Stun (a stunning Weapon Skill, such as Flat Blade will work however). He can, and will cast Cure IV on himself. He also has all the normal Tonberry abilities: Everyone’s Grudge/Rancor, Lateral Slash, Vertical Slash, and Throat Stab. The Path: My directions will be based upon the maps located at FFXI-Atlas. Enter the tower marked as Tower 1 on the Beaucedine Glacier Map (F-7). From here, head down the hall until you enter the room, go East, and drop down hole ‘G’ at I-8. Now head North into the big round room, then East, then North again to drop down hole ‘H’ at I-7. From here head north and west, you will want to drop down the first hole you come to (Hole ‘S’ at I-6). Before you drop, please take note of the following: in the next room is an Archaic Chest. It is a Mimic type mob, and very difficult. Also in this room is a spawn for Ice and Dark Elementals. When we fell through we were aggroed by the Chest, and couldn’t cast cures because of the VT elemental. According to Mysterytour], the chest will only aggro to sound. So before anyone takes the fall, make sure everyone is snuck. Walk out of the room with the chest, and you are in the kiting room. Climb the left staircase, and take the western tunnel to find the ‘???’ to pop the NM. After the fight, if you are low on Escapers, if you take the East tunnel, you will find a teleporter to the top of Pso’xja. Make sure you review the maps before you go so that you know your route, the ‘???’ is clearly marked on the maps at Vana’diel Atlas. My alliance easily fought its way through Pso’xja to the NM spawn. The mobs are not very dense, and the top floor is all ‘Too Weak’. The second floor is ‘Easy Prey’ and the third floor is ‘Decent Challenge’ (all to a level 75). The Strategy: Very close to the location of the NM is a LARGE open room. The recommended strategy is kiting it. If you kite it, the tank will be able to run out of range of the NM’s spells. Death is a very fast cast time, so unless you are already at a good distance when he starts casting, you’re going down. Utsusemi will not absorb Death. As mentioned before, the NM is immune to the spell Stun. However, stunning weapon skills, such as Flat Blade, DO work. In the room below the spawn point, there is a single Tonberry pop, I recommend someone with a sword, get 100% TP on that before you pop the NM. Use the hallway that the NM spawns in, as a staging ground, rest up MP, rest away weakness, etcetera. Set up a stun order between 2-3 people. Have them use weapon skills to stun Death, and Tier 3 -ga spells. We had one Paladin with Joyeuse doing it, alone. Joyeuse built up TP fast enough for Flat Blade. The key to this fight is, keep moving. Normal melees can stay engaged, just be careful with weapon skills. Paladins, Ninjas, Rangers, and Black Mages need to keep moving at all times. Stop just long enough to attack/provoke/WS, then start running again. And ‘Don’t Panic’ it’s a fun fight, just make sure people who pull hate bring an XP buffer. I highly recommend two White Mages w/ Raise 3. We did it with one, but it was rough until we figured out we could stun with weapon skills, all she ever really did was raise. My group was an alliance of 16, this was probably overkill though. We had PLDx3, NIN, BLMx2, RNG, WHM, THF, MNK, SAM, DRG, RDM, SMN. The Drop: If the NM is spawned with an Odorus Knife +1, the drop is 100%. If spawned with an Odorous Knife, it is not. Drop rate from a NQ spawn is believed to be 50%.